User talk:CaptainAlex
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Deletions Hello. I've had a look at the content that was deleted from The First Wars page and it seems perfectly relevant to me. I have no idea why the person who deleted it thought otherwise, you'll have to ask them. It looks like some kind person has undone the edit and your content has been restored. If it happens again, I suggest you start a discussion on the article's talk page and we can all resolve the matter together. Just a minor thing, when you comment on somebody's talk page, could you please sign your post by adding four of these ~ at the end so we know who left the message. Thanks for all of your contributions so far and keep up the good work. Christophee 11:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Deletions...an answer I removed your edits to "The First Wars" because it was unneeded. Aside from the fact it was incomplete and not really that descriptive, it also wasn't constructed that well...it had no format and was all over the place. Not everything requires a whole batch of information. CBFan 17:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) "Not Being Reasonable" Unless you can PLEASE explain what one of these mysterious items is, please stop saying that I have one with "Your not being reasonable". CBFan 18:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) House Robots page Repeated here for ease of access. It's not that the additional infomation wasn't needed, it was just that it wasn't that well constructed...especially Cassius Chrome's. As for the stats...well, I just imagined the page being set-up in a similar way to how the other information pages were. I think some of the points could be relevant, just not all of them. Personally (and this is just my opinion), I think there needs to be more in the write-up and less in the stats. CBFan 20:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Good work I like what I'm seeing here. You're doing a great job making the pages. Keep it up. Toon Ganondorf (t ' :I agree, but I have one question. Do you have any intention of creating the rest of the articles for the Heats from the First Wars? I've left them so far because I thought you might want to do them, but if you would rather do other things then I'd be willing to create them myself. Please get back to me. Christophee 22:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) If its not too much trouble Would you mind finishing up The Second Wars - Heat B? Its only half done. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) "It", not "They" Could you please stop refering to a single robot as "they"...a robot is a singular object and is thereby an "it". "They" is a plural, meaning two of, and that didn't come around until Gemini. There have been new "rules" set up for this, please stick to them...frankly, I'm getting a little annoyed at constantly correcting you. CBFan 21:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, but check out Robot Wars Wiki:Style Guide. We are writing about the robots here, and this is what has been decided. Besides, that still doesn't quite explain your usage for "They" on Wheelosaurus, where even if you were refering to the team, there's only one member. CBFan 21:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Admin request If you want to nominate yourself to become an administrator, you should create a new section on the Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for adminship page with your username as the title and tell us why you think we should consider you. I admit that's not at all clear on the page at the moment, so I'll sort that out soon. Christophee 22:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) The Second Wars - Heat E Do you think you could help to complete that, please? Thanks. CBFan 16:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Username Signiature Would you mind adding a part to you signiature that links directly to you talk page? It would save effort rather than having to go through your user page whenever I want to reply to you. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to my preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side of your screen. It has your status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has CaptainAlex. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. CaptainAlex(talk) So it looks like this; CaptainAlex (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Of course, if you want something a little more interesting, please feel free to ask. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : Cheers. [[User:CaptainAlex|CaptainAlex(talk)]] 00:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : why does it come out wierdly like that?. ::Have you ticked the box for "Use custom signature" in your preferences? Christophee (talk) 01:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Matilda Badge Here's a badge for your work on Matilda's page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Killertron I recently removed information from the Killertron article about a new biwedge designed Killertron that attempted to enter Series 5. Looking through the history, I see that you entered the information. Did you have any actual proof for this, or was it a rumour or fan-fiction? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Oh, really? You may reinsert it, but do you know who they lost to? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello CaptainAlex. It's great to see you editing again. Now, you probably don't know me, as I have only been a member for a month and a day, but for future reference, I am Helloher. 'Helloher (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC)